


Maid For You

by PigeonDreams



Series: NatePat Ficlets [5]
Category: Natepat - Fandom
Genre: Again, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Coitus Interruptus, Hand Jobs, Happy birthday nate, I'm Sorry, Lime, M/M, MatPat is a kinky shit, Sexual Frustration, french maid outfit, kinda late but whatever, sorry mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigeonDreams/pseuds/PigeonDreams
Summary: Matt has an... exciting birthday surprise for Nate.





	Maid For You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a gif I found of Matt saying he'd look good in a French maid outfit.

Nate woke up on his birthday. He had just completed whole three decades of living. He reflected on his progress in the hazy half-sleep early morning. The record company, the million subs, the bands, the voice-acting. Here's to hoping the for the next ten years, he thought to himself, emerging from the bed to get dressed.

Glancing at his boyfriend's side of the bed. He snickered to himself. He also had spent twenty-nine point five of those years pretending he was  _straight_.

Coming downstairs, he could hear Matt humming in the kitchen.  _What's for breakfast?_

"Good morning, birthday boy," greeted a sing-song voice. Nate's jaw dropped.

Matt was making pancakes. Wearing a French maid outfit.

It was a little halter dress that went from a low-cut sweetheart neckline to just below the ass, with lines of frill running vertically the whole length. Its corset hugged Matt's curves. It had a pastel pink half-apron. Besides the dress, there was a pair of knee-highs going over Matt's now hairless legs, and a little bonnet which was some combination of ridiculous, sexy, and cute.

All the energy in Nate jolted straight to his jeans. He covered his nether regions with his hands.

"Where'd you g-get that?"

"Oh, this?" Matt reacted as if it was merely another shirt or jacket. "To be honest, I don't remember." He flipped a pancake, landing it perfectly.

"What do mean _you don't remember_?"

"I've actually had this for quite a few years now." This only raised further questions. "C'mon, Nate, I set you up a plate." Matt leaned on the counter in a way that empathized certain as-pects and his legs.

Nate stared, at a loss for words, and sat himself at the island in front of his pancakes.

 Matt stopped posing, visibly upset. "Do you not like it?"

"N-No, I do, it's very..." he placed a napkin on his lap. "It's just that... W-why are you wearing it?"

"Look at me, Nate, and tell me why." He gave a little twirl, giving his skirt a little air to fly up a little.

Nate looked away, blood rushing to both his heads. "Wait, have you worn this b-before?"

Matt nodded. "And this is just the tip of the iceberg," he purred. "If you're really curious..."

Nate was both scared and a little aroused. He swallowed down the pancakes. They tasted fine, but that wasn't where his mind was at this moment. His eyes followed the dress around the kitchen, watching the hemline bounce and the stockings twirl around the kitchen, cooking and cleaning. Matt enjoyed being a spectacle, enjoyed the way Nate flushed and stuttered and squirmed with every sensual flounce, enjoyed the way Nate's look said that he wanted,  _needed_  this.

Nate's fork hit ceramic before he knew it. Matt almost threw the plate into the dishwasher. "C'mon, darling, this is where it really gets fun. Follow me." He teased, grabbing Nate's hand and dragging his stunned boyfriend up the stairs.

They made it to the bedroom wall, at least, and Nate got slammed up against it. 

Matt rubbed the area around Nathan's thighs. "I see someone's happy to see me."

"Yeah, no kidding." Nate panted, unbuckling his belt and yanking his jeans down as Matt nibbled on his ear.

"Oh, desperate. I like it." Matt reached down and touched him, slowly pumping up and down the length.

"Oh... oh... don't stop..."

Nate's insides burned up, until he exploded into the maid's hand.

"Cleanup time!" Matt giggled, licking up the mess from his fingers.

"Oh my god," Nate laughed, grabbing his little darling by the waist and pulling him to the bed, stroking the hair around the headpiece.

_Buzz, buzz._

Sighing, Nate pulled his phone out of his back pocket. Much to his chagrin, it was texts from Andy asking about today's tasks (and a 'happy birthday', of course).

"Look, baby, I'd love to spend more time here, but... I've gotta go soon and so do you."

Matt pouted. "But Natey..."

"I know, I know. There's nowhere else I'd rather be than with you. I promise I'll come straight home after work, okay?"

"Okay," the theorist resigned.

"Now go get dressed."

Nate watched as Matt removed the maid outfit, revealing the black lace bralette and thong over which he put on work-appropriate clothing. Tonight was going to be  _fun,_  Nate thought.

"Have a nice day at work, babe." Matt gave him a hug and kiss goodbye.

"You, too," Nate replied. "And when I come back, you better be in that dress." he said, giving Matt's butt a hard spank.

"Yes, master." Matt grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> You know that one scene in Mulan where all the ancestors are outraged at her for going off to war? That's all my dead relatives right now, except in Spanish.


End file.
